1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to handicap assistance devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to special tables for use by handicapped persons confined to wheelchairs.
2. General Background of the Invention
It is difficult for many handicapped persons confined to wheelchairs to use the desks or work tables designed for healthy people sitting in regular chairs. Various table tops or tables have been designed in the past for use by handicapped people, but they have not been satisfactory for use by wheelchair occupants. Indeed, they have been very limited in use, and often clumsy, requiring assistance from another in for example first applying the table top to the chair or removing it for storage while not in use.
It has been known in the table art generally to utilize a cutaway edge to accomodate the body of the user of a table as is shown in for example the patents to Snyder (U.S. Pat. No. 157,355 issued Dec. 1, 1874), Shirley (U.S. Pat. No. 1,293,952 issued Feb. 11, 1919), Newman (U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,603 issued Dec. 22, 1953), Williams (U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,935 issued Mar. 10, 1964) and Carlson (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 141,359 issued May 29, 1945). The concept of a lip or peripheral edge or ridge has also been known in the table art generally as shown in the patents to Newman (U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,603 issued Dec. 22, 1953), Kline (U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,270 issued July 2, 1929) and Frey (U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,429 issued July 22, 1958).
However, the need for a table which will allow ease of use by an individual confined to a wheelchair can not be served adequately by these aspects alone. The wheel chair occupant for example must be able to move and position his work table where it best suits his needs at the time.
Therefore, the design of the table must be one which will enable the wheel chair occupant to easily reposition the table, it must prevent objects from falling from the working surface, and it must permit the user to reach all areas of the work surface from his wheelchair.
Additionally, it is often desirable to provide therapuetic work for a wheelchair occupant, and the table design of the present invention can be provided in easily assembled kit form using only a screwdriver, which can be assembled by a wheelchair occupant and finished (stained, painted, etc.) by the occupant.
3. General Discussion of the Invention
Thus, the present invention is directed to tables designed for use by occupants of wheelchairs. Wheelchair occupants need to be able to reach all areas of their working surface from a sitting position, and therefore the present invention is designed with a centrally located indentation or cut back portion in the front edge of the working surface where the user would sit to allow the body of the user to extend at least partially into the working surface in order to provide greater access to the entire working surface, with all of the work surface being within an arm's reach.
The wheelchair occupant also must be able to easily move the table about and easily reposition it when desired and yet be stable and relatively fixed when in use. To achieve this, casters or wheels are provided only on the rear leg portions and not on the front leg portions.
The table must also have means to prevent objects on the work surface from falling off as the table is moved or being easily knocked off when the table is being used. This is achieved by the use of a continuous peripheral lip about the side and back edges of the working surface of the table.
Additionally, it is often desirable to provide therapeutic work for a wheelchair occupant, and the parts of the table design of the present invention can be assembled by a wheelchair occupant and finished (stained, painted, etc.) by the occupant.
The foregoing objects are thus achieved in a straight-forward, economical and reliable structure, designed by one who has had need for such a system but could find none available in the wheelchair prior art.
The design of the wheelchair table of the present invention allows for mobility and stability, which is important as it is adaptable within the environment. The patient can be stationary, use the two handles located in front of the table and pull it towards himself for a snug fit. The cut out in the work space allows for the table to be pulled close to the individual and gives more support of the arms of the user on the sides.
The table is sturdy, lightweight, mobile and wheelchair accesible. It is open in back, which allows for leg extensions.
Many different craft activities have been performed successfully on the table. If an individual needs less stimulation, the table is easily moved to a more isolated area. Working space on the table is good. The small one inch side guards and back guard aide in holding materials on the table.
The activity wheelchair table is beneficial for use in hospitals, as well as for individuals in their home. The table can be used in a variety of different ways for many individuals.